otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Ascent of Zariel, Prologue - Part I
::Necromundus - City Center ---- ::The quirky architecture of the mist-laden city of Necromundus is distinguished primarily by the absence of many right angles. Wooden-slats climb walls that are rectangular cubes, but the lines from ground to gable form rather oblong angles, giving everything from the dominant clock tower to the grand gold-domed opera house a rather unstable appearance. ::Ghostly entities of many shapes and sizes can often be seen traveling the narrow, fog-shrouded streets, on their way to the Place of Choosing or preparing to resurrect after some sort of misadventure or accident beyond the great portals that lead to strange and distant realms. ::A cobblestone street snakes northeast toward low hills surrounded by wrought-iron fences and tombstones, while a rutted grass path heads south toward the stinking mire known as the Rotting Bog. ---- Zariel is leaning against his wagon, arms crossed and eyes fixed thoughtfully on the ground in front of him. His outfit isn't loud today, just flat black throughout. Clad in his usual loose shifting grey garments (and no armor today), Ravus drifts into the city center. He smiles quietly at the sight of Zariel, angling towards the demon with curiosity in his bright eyes. "You look different..." "Got something on my mind," Zariel replies with a shrug, "I heard something interesting in the tavern... Makes me think it's not so hopeless afterall." What 'it' is doesn't get specified, but if it's not obvious enough to the angel the next sentence might help clarify, "Let's go to my place real quick, mm?" Ravus nods knowingly, a hopeful smile broadening the curve of his lips. "Yeah, let's," he agrees hurriedly, holding out a hand for Zariel's before turning that way. Zariel takes that hand and heads for the residences, smirking lightly at the angel's smile. ---- ::Zariel's House ---- ::A single-storey house with pale yellow adobe walls, an angled roof and rectangular windows. A rickety wooden fence encircles a yard of dusty red clay. ---- Ravus keeps his silence- if impatiently- all the way back. As soon as the door's closed behind them, however, he turns to Zariel and bursts out, "What is it? New news? Good news?" Zariel chuckles, "New and good, yeah. Apparently it's not the Ascendants we need. I wasn't able to get details, but there was some hushed talking about Archangels and trials and stuff like that. Sounds like it'll be a major pain in the ass, but it's /possible/. There's an archangel around here, right? I forgot his name..." "Cephas," Ravus murmurs, brow furrowing. "Hm. They told me... ah, I bet I understand why." He chuckles softly to himself, slowly shaking his head, the smile unfading. "That's -great- news, Zariel. I know Cephas, I can get him to come talk to you whenever you want." "Right, the one that no one seems to like," Zariel says, "And I'd appreciate that, although I'm not sure if I'm ready just yet. This is liable to blow my cover, after all, I want to make sure I'm prepared for, um... opposition, you know?" Ravus bites at his lip thoughtfully. "D'you want me to pose it to him hypothetically?" he hazards. "As in, I might know this demon, name withheld, who heard there was a chance he could rise..." "No," Zariel shakes his head, "I want to ask myself. All this slinking and sneaking around is getting tiring..." Ravus laughs a little at that, but not mockingly. "Not very demonic of you," he teases softly. "So do you want to wait, then? I'll just tell him you need some words with him..." "Yeah, well making fun isn't very angelic of you," Zariel teases back, smiling at the angel, "And... I just think I need more than a little bit of time to... brace myself? Convince myself that they /will/ come after me instead of thinking they just /might/. Get the initial 'holy shit' feeling out of the way, you know?" Ravus nods in sudden solemnity, reaching for Zariel's other hand to squeeze it. "I'll protect you," he vows quietly. "I know you can fight for yourself, but... I'll be there all the same, no matter whom they send against you. It's a promise." "You know I'd rather you didn't," Zariel replies softly, squeezing both of the angel's hands back, "I'd hate to see you get hurt, and it'd be my fault..." "I spent my entire mortal life fighting for others. I'm a warrior angel," Ravus says simply, chuckling. "Zariel, it's what I am, and what I do. Even if I didn't -want- to fight for you, my purpose would demand it now." "True enough," Zariel nods, bringing up one of Ravus's hands to kiss it, "Just make sure you remind me of that when the shit hits the fan, would you?" He smiles and plants a second kiss on the angel's cheek, "At least it's a reminder that you care about me." Ravus turns his head after receiving the kiss, to match it with an equally soft one on the demon's lips. "I hereby swear to give you all the reminders you ever need," he solemnly pledges, though his eyes shine. "May the Ascendants turn my wings hot pink if I lie." "That would be kind of funny," Zariel remarks, chuckling, "How about they do it anyway?" He winks, then, and wraps his arms around Ravus gently, "You don't need to remind me, really. I can see it in your eyes." "I'll turn them hot pink if you turn yours pretty lavender," Ravus suggests after a moment, snuggling into Zariel's arms and curling his around the demon in return. "...yeah, it's one of the reasons I think they gave me human eyes. I look much less... inscrutable nowadays!" Zariel's wings turn lavender without a moment's hesitation. He grins. "I've seen your alien eyes, they're plenty readable," he remarks lightly as those newly colored wings wrap around the both of them, "And beautiful, just like everything else about you." With an easy grin, Ravus snaps his fingers behind Zariel's back... and his own wings turn brilliant Barbie hot pink. "You're gonna give a birdy a complex," the angel jests playfully, lifting the tip of a bright feather to stroke Zariel's cheek. "Beauty's no great feat, though, here in this world of our own making." "There go our sets of balls," Zariel remarks of their color-changing wings, "Good thing they're mostly just aesthetic." He winks and returns his wings to normal, "And I know, but it doesn't change the fact that you are." He reaches up to brush a hand through the angel's hair, before leaning in press another kiss to the angel's lips. And then his collar starts glowing and he frowns. "Shit," he growls, "I have to go. They're calling me." Ravus sighs wistfully as Zariel pulls away, nodding his agreement. "Alright... I'll stay here and wait for you to come back, I think. Be careful, love." "I will," Zariel nods, unwrapping from the angel to gather up his gear, "Hopefully I won't be too long. My pants are on fire." And once that's gathered, he's heading for the door. "I have a bucket of water!" Ravus calls anxiously after Zariel, sinking down onto the couch and watching him go anxiously. ---- Back to The Ascent of Zariel Category:Logs